fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldigan
Eldigan (エルトシャン Erutoshan, Eltshan in the Japanese version.) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile Eldigan is the Lord of Nordion in Agustria during the duration of the first generation of the game, and is the wielder of the Demon Sword Mystletainn. Eldigan is the older half-brother of Raquesis, and is a close friend of both Sigurd and Quan, both of whom he first met at Barhara's military academy. Eldigan is extremely loyal to the Agustrian royal family, as his ancestors were indirect descendants of Hezul who inadvertently inherited the Hezul major Holy Blood. They thus swore to utilize the powers of Mystletainn to protect the royal family. During Verdane's invasion of Grannvale, Sigurd captures Evans castle and uses it as a base for his army's operations. Eldigan pays a visit to Sigurd, where he promises to watch over Evans while Sigurd marches deeper into Verdane. Moments later, Elliot, the prince of Heirhein, moves out to capture Evans, but is stopped in his tracks by Eldigan and his Cross Knights. Eldigan is held in custody as a result of his action, but is released shortly afterwards. Once Verdane is subdued, Sigurd is forced to fight against Agustria, whereupon King Chagall orders Eldigan into the battlefield against his will. As the two armies clash swords, Raquesis pleads with Eldigan, attempting to convince him to stop the senseless fighting. Eldigan, moved by his sister's pleas, later leaves the battlefield, attempting to reason with Chagall. However, the king refuses to listen to his request, and has Eldigan immediately executed for treason. In the Oosawa manga adaptation, Chagall further taunts Sigurd by sending Eldigan's head to his base camp. Eldigan's wife, Grahnye, later leaves for her parents' house in Leonster with her son Ares in tow, in a bid to avoid being embroiled in the raging war within Agustria. Sadly, when Lenster is later captured by enemy forces, Grahnye and her parents are killed, resulting in Ares being raised by Jabarro and his mercenary troop. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Chapter 1 | Paladin | Hezul |20 |60 |15 |7 |15 |15 |0 |15 |15 |9 |5 |3000 | - | Sword - Lance - B | Mystletainn Steel Lance |} Chapter 3 | Paladin | Hezul |25 |65 |22 |7 |18 |20 |7 |24 |20 |9 |5 |3000 | - | Sword - Lance - B | Mystletainn |} Overview Eldigan appears twice on the battlefield; Once during Chapter 1, and then later in Chapter 3. In Chapter 1, he is an ally of the player's, and alongside his troop of Cross Knights, makes short work of Elliot. In Chapter 3, however, Eldigan will be forced to turn against the player. Fitting the Camus archetype, he does not, however, harbor any ill will towards Sigurd's army, but is merely fighting due to the immense loyalty he has for his home country. Despite not possessing any skills, Eldigan is extremely difficult to defeat nonetheless, a result of his 5-Star Leadership and the powerful Mystletainn. It is thus highly recommended to simply have Raquesis speak to him in order to receive the Earth Sword, and more importantly, get Eldigan to leave the battlefield. Awakening Eldigan's appearance in Awakening makes him playable for the first time. Base Stats Playable |Paladin |14 |54 |27 |8 |34 |26 |11 |29 |31 |8 | Outdoor Fighter Defender Charm Swordfaire | Sword - B Lance - D | - |} Quotes Battle Quote Default Vs. Sigurd Eldigan: Sigurd... I never expected to ever have to cross swords with you. As knights, however, this is our fate. There is nothing either of us can do about it. Sigurd: W, wait! Eldigan!! Vs. Raquesis Eldigan: No, Raquesis! I don’t want to fight you!! Death Quote Trivia *Nanna's lover conversation with Ares in the Final Chapter reveals that Eldigan and Raquesis have different mothers. Furthermore, Raquesis fell in love with Eldigan, although Eldigan's feelings towards her are not made clear. *Eldigan has a battle sprite slightly different to other male paladins in the game. Gallery File:Eltshan mystletain.jpg|Eldigan as a Paladin. File:Eltshan TGC 1.jpg|Eldigan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Paladin. File:Eltshan_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpeg|Eldigan, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. File:Eltshan Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Eldigan. File:Eltshan (Oosawa manga).png|Eldigan, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Eltshan.png|Eldigan's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters